Wood Elf
| sampleimage = | skill = 8 | stamina = 6 | attacks = | weaponused = | habitat = | numberencountered = | type = Humanoid/Elf | reaction = | intelligence = }} The Wood Elf is among the most commonly encountered of all Elves, being dwellers in regions frequently crossed by Humans and other races, but are still rarely seen unless they wish it. - p.25, p.133; - p.47/?? (stats), p.58, p.126; - p.58 (illustrated), p.152; - 40, 232, 290, 302, 427, 436, 494; - 5, 9, 28 (illustrated), 45, 48, 69, 73, 95, 150, 154, 169, 192, 195, 211, 218, 248, 251, 270, 286, 297, 319, 334, 351, 358, 382, 391, 398 (illustrated); - p.22, pp.24-28, pp.30-32, 8, 58, 117, 141, 167, 219, 225, 269, 366 (illustrated), 448; - pp.7-8, pp.13-15, p.22, p.28, 1, 9, 40, 59, 79, 88, 98, 111, 141, 160, 162, 165, 192, 195, 227, 229, 236-237, 241, 273, 301, 311, 323, 338, 344, 376, 380, 386; - 238, 365; - 30, 42 (illustrated), 52, 56, 74, 91, 144, 150, 177, 197 (stats), 300; - 18-20, 23, 27, 40, 43, 47, 60, 70, 73, 107-108, 113, 120, 135, 149-150, 153, 168-170, 185, 190, 198, 202, 209, 214, 218, 220, 229, 243-244, 249, 257, 289, 296, 298, 309, 320, 326, 340, 359, 363, 367, 374, 386, 395 (illustrated), 399; - p.6 (illustrated), p.10, pp.21-22, 8, 14, 34, 37, 64, 82, 99, 106, 159, 174, 197, 204, 210, 233, 272, 308, 314, 332 (illustrated), 360, 373, 400; - p.26/45, p.53/108, p.54/119 (illustrated), p.58/137, p.64/218, p.96/219, p.97/223, p.98/226, p.100/230, p.101/232-234 (illustrated) Description They dress in light shades of green and brown, and always carry a fine bow and quiver-full of arrows. Their skill with this ancestral weapon of the Elves is legendary, and they are all trained to some degree in the use of magic. Conflict with the Dark Elves Whilst a Wood Elf has no love for creatures of Evil, such as Orcs or Trolls, it does not bear them the same level of hatred as it does for the Dark Elf race. Indeed, it may well be said that if the Wood Elves loathed the Orcoid races as much as they do their fallen cousins, there would be almost none of these creatures left to trouble anyone again! Whenever a Wood Elf and Dark Elf meet, they inevitably fight to the death, asking for and giving no mercy, although the latter will usually try to capture the former for later torture and sacrifice to the Dark Lords of Chaos. But Wood Elves have an excellent defensive measure should they be captured, as they can enter into a trance-like state by communing intently with Galana, and render themselves insensible to pain or hypnotic sorcery - no Wood Elf has said a word or even cried out under the fiercest torture whilst like this. Locations Wood Elves are those Elves whose natures have remained truest to their ancestors and to the intentions of Galana. - p.??/?? When Irritaria was split, so to was the One Forest. In Khul, the main remnants of the One Forest are in north-east Khul, such as the Old Forest, and Affen Forest. Here the Wood Elves remain quite strong. There is also a kingdom of Elves in south-west Khul in the jungles of Transoxalia. Although never part of the One Forest, this is an ancient woodland. They have little or no contact with other Wood Elves of Khul and thus have developed separately from their cousins in north-east Khul, for whereas there the Elves are divided into tribal groups with tribal chiefs, the Wood Elves of south-west Khul are organised into a single kingdom. In Allansia, Wood Elves dwell mostly in the Forest of Yore, Darkwood Forest, and Greenhome. - pgs. 57-61 There is a large population of Wood Elves in the village of Ash Cleeve in the Forest of Night. -para 332. Elves also live in the town of Eren Dûrdinath in the Forest of Spiders. - pg. 24 In the Old World, the Forest of Lein in Ruddlestone has a group of Wood Elves dwelling there, called the Guardian Elves. - para 136 There are also number of Wood Elves living in Gallantaria. - pgs. 13-14 On the Arrowhead Islands, Shamdabag Wood on Stayng Island has a Wood Elf populace who worship the Goddess Iatro and despise the Undead. - para 40, 153, and 325 See Also *Wood Elf (Macrocosmos) *Chief Wood Elf *Realm of the Wood Elves *Wood Elf Village *Wood Elves of Affen Forest *Wood Elves of Western Cloudhigh Forest References Category:Humanoids Category:Elves-Divisions